


Monstrous Beauty or Beautiful monster

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-classical version of an old story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Multi-storey building. Bald fat man with signs of alcoholism on his face somehow stands at the door and asks his three children.

 

Man

 

I go in a long way!  
Daughters, what you bring?

 

The eldest daughter  
typical Gothic lolita

 

Dad,  
And pathetic  
For bread to go?

 

Man  
patiently

 

So what?

 

The eldest daughter

 

Bring me the skull  
Fresh.

 

Man

 

Well.  
And daughter second?

 

Second daughter  
typical emo

 

Bring me  
The coffin is small.

 

Man

 

Great!  
What  
My dear  
Insect?

The youngest daughter  
thin without much of the primary and secondary signs

 

Bring me  
The scarlet flower.

 

Man

 

And what is it?  
IPhone?  
Smartphone?  
New car?

 

The youngest daughter

 

You bring,  
Grandma...  
Ugh... daddy.

 

Man

 

I went.  
Goodbye.


	2. 2

Man  
wandering on a broken road

 

My way  
So long and cruel  
To go for bread  
I got a rock!  
What awaits me at the end of the road?  
I'm afraid of the road not to find  
In that bright Paradise,  
What kind of glass doors  
Where bread, cakes on all sides  
You look and tease the appetite!!!  
Road far!  
And there is no turning back!  
But I the daughter  
Gifts to bring!  
Or maybe it's sons?  
It beats the hell out!  
In a drunken stupor I had conceived,  
And the mother gave birth to their drunk...  
And who are they? Couldn't catch it.  
And they live  
Without a name and without a destiny!

 

leans against the wall of a house and falls inside. Gets up looks around. Reads the inscription on the pointer — "Diagon alley".

 

That's strange!  
No street for us!

 

runs a little and stumbles to the window.

 

Oh! The skull!  
How much is it?  
One hundred and five...  
What?

 

takes the money, begins to count.

 

No.  
Not enough.  
There's even a beer  
I can barely scrape up.  
And we need it for family  
I have the bread to buy it.  
Will think about it.  
Yeah.

Takes pop out of a boulder, hits the window, takes the skull and runs away. Once on the street, inspects the skull, wraps it in a piece of newspaper and puts in a plastic bag.

 

So. The skull I got.  
Now I need a coffin  
And a flower.  
Then for beer and bread we go.

 

Goes on


	3. Chapter 3

Nabredete at the cemetery. Next to the cemetery company for the production of coffins and monuments — "Give last duty".

 

Man.

 

That's where I'll take the coffin.  
However expensive.  
Money to me is not enough.  
Will steal

 

the most frail and pulls out a small coffin and runs away with him. Stops somewhere sucked into the grove. Breathing hard.

 

Now only me a flower  
To get.  
Then I can  
And for bread...  
Hey! What had turned bright red!

 

Runs in there and sees what's on the pile of debris grows unusually bright red flower.

 

Yeah.  
That's a miracle!  
Picks now.

 

Climbs on the blade, breaks it. Then popping up from the pile of terrible, shaggy, covered in rags, homeless

 

Bum

 

You plucked my flower!  
How about you rock  
Cruel to me!  
You, sir, are gonna die.  
In torment!

Man

 

Wait, buddy!  
The daughter asked.  
Tearfully begged!

 

Bum

 

Daughter?  
Okay then.  
Come on,  
We'll have a Cup.  
Talk.

 

Man

 

What to eat?  
And what are we going to drink?

 

Bum

 

My signature recipe —  
Infused ethyl,  
The scarlet flower,  
Pinecones,  
The tails of rats  
And the secret ingredient.

 

Go inside the trash heap.


	4. Chapter 4

Bum

 

That's it, man!  
You're the scarlet flower  
Take it!  
But the daughter came  
Here!

 

Man

 

IR...  
Why the TES... you  
My daughter?  
Scase to tell... cute...uh ... there...

 

Bum

 

Don't ask!  
Here's your bread.  
Here's a beer  
From the cellars  
Winchester  
And Dana Scully.  
Wali.  
But the daughter came.  
OKAY?

 

Man

 

IR...  
I...uh...took  
I...uh... went

 

Bum

 

Go.

 

Man climbs out of the house the Homeless and doing the pretzel, he wanders home. Home to meet his family.

 

Gothic lolita

 

Again drunk!

 

Man

 

Here skull your  
IR...

 

he hands it over.

 

Gothic lolita

 

Yay!!!

 

And runs away.

 

Man

 

But your coffin

 

Hands typical emo

 

Typical emo

 

How about doom  
Suggests that coffin!

 

Walks out

 

Man

 

And this is... HIC... you  
The scarlet color...yuck...check!

 

Junior

 

The monster you saw?

 

Man

 

Yeah.  
We had a drink with him  
And ate.  
Now he wants  
You  
Came to him... IR.

 

Junior

 

Tomorrow morning I'll give the answer.

 

Man

 

Okay.  
IR  
I go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

On the following morning. Man sleeps. The others, too. The youngest daughter collects simple things and goes to the door.

 

Junior

 

Good-bye shelter  
Youth miserable.  
I live here already...  
And to hell!  
Now I can  
To leave.

 

Out in the grey gloom of the morning. Long goes on the bumpy road until it rests in the trash heap.

 

Junior

 

There is live?

 

Bum  
protrudes

 

Ah! You came!  
So come on in.

 

Junior

 

Well, well, master!  
Where's the food?  
Drink?  
Bed?  
Where to live me?

 

Bum

 

However, you dispute!  
No bed!  
But there is a sunbed.  
Food?  
Alas. Will have to look for it!  
Drink?  
Only moonshine  
"Alive"  
.

Junior

 

So what are you called?  
Once you have nothing...  
Well.  
Here I'm going to sleep  
(puts things on the bench)  
It's time to clean up!  
Fuck you for food,  
But first I bring water.  
Here I will wash everything.  
But you should go.

 

Bum

 

Now, Madam,  
One moment.  
Flower give.

 

Junior

 

Take it!


	6. Chapter 6

A month later. The younger bum and sit around a campfire and brewed moonshine.

 

Bum

 

I can't understand  
Who are you?

 

Junior

 

I don't know.

 

Bum

 

You're a guy  
Or a girl?

 

Junior

 

I have no idea.  
My father  
Made me drunk,  
And her mother drunk bare  
And died...  
From fever.  
And that's it.

 

Bum

 

A curse lies on me.  
Which reads,  
What if I fall in love,  
In Prince  
I that hour will turn into.  
But there is a caveat.  
Only true love's kiss  
Me handsome  
Turn.

 

Junior  
frowning

 

What?  
You all will go  
Or specifically someone need?

 

Bum

 

Only the   
I need  
desired,  
Who will love me and kiss!  
Here.

 

Junior  
hems

 

You have to wait long  
When someone agree to give  
True love's kiss.

 

Bum

 

The more I live.  
Look,  
The boiling brew,  
And smell me, he  
Drink beckons!


	7. Chapter 7

Took a further six months. Winter. The snowdrifts. Bum and Junior are sitting in their pile.

 

Bum

 

I'm in love with you!  
And I don't care  
Who are you!  
Guy or girl!  
So give me the kiss of love!

 

Junior

 

Here's another one.  
I don't love you.  
What do I need you?

 

Bum

 

But I  
Love you...

 

Junior

 

Garbage.  
You hang in there.  
The other day  
I saw,  
Shaggy-haired toothless old woman,  
She collected bottle.  
Here it is for you.

 

Bum

 

No.  
I don't love her.

 

Junior  
climbing under the covers

 

Get out of here.  
Don't bother  
Me to sleep.

 

Bum

 

Love her  
And maybe it.  
Damn, forgot.


	8. Chapter 8

Three more months have passed. Spring. The homeless basking in the sun. Junior digs up the roots.

 

Bum

 

You say I should  
Thanks  
For me  
Saved.

 

Junior

 

What?

 

Bum

 

So kiss me  
And I'm a Prince!  
I'll take you for a wife!

 

Junior

 

I need this?

 

Bum

 

Yeah.

 

Junior

 

Beeee

 

Bum

 

When are you gonna tell me about love,  
At the very moment  
A lot of the magic Palace will turn,  
And I'm a Prince.

 

Junior

 

Need to drink less vodka.  
In your fantasy world  
He is guilty only.

 

Bum

 

So you tell me.  
And kiss  
Then our way  
It will be easy.

 

Junior

 

But in principle,  
What I lose!  
One we bunch  
Change to another!  
Come to me, my bum,  
I'll kiss you.

 

Bum

 

Kiss without feelings is not needed  
Me.  
He will not give  
The desired result.

 

Junior

 

Then I dad  
Visit.  
I went.

 

Bum

 

You come back.  
Quick.  
There are so many  
Bad people!


	9. Chapter 9

The high-rise building. Near the entrance dad drinks vodka.

 

Junior

 

Hi...  
Daddy.

 

Man

 

Yeah.  
What came?  
Food and wife brought?

 

Junior

 

Yeah.  
Bottles five  
I "Uliveta"  
Brought as a gift.

 

Man

 

Thank you, daughter,  
Or who you're there!

 

Junior

 

Where's everybody else?

 

Man

 

Senior  
Went to the cemetery.  
It is the ideas of Satanism are passionate about.  
Il draisma.  
The trees  
Praying  
And running around naked...  
In the woods.  
Rocking...hmm  
All.

 

Junior

 

Uh... average?

 

Man

 

Sleeps in a coffin!  
And at night  
Evening dancing in clubs  
Striptease.  
For all.  
And expensive takes.

 

Junior

 

Hmm.  
Yes.  
Clear.  
Well, I went.  
To see  
I was pleased.

 

Man

 

I will come again  
Bring more bottles.


	10. Chapter 10

Junior goes to the pile and sees a bum who was lying beaten nearly overturned boiler

 

Junior  
running

 

Hey, are you alive?  
What happened?  
Who you beat?

 

Bum  
on its last legs

 

Come...  
Beat...  
Took...  
(casually)  
I'm dying.  
Goodbye!

 

Junior

 

Hey! What about the deal?

 

Bum

 

Darkens light...  
And my glance...

 

Junior

 

Well, no.  
Get up,  
Come on!

 

Bum

 

Go away.  
You don't like me.  
And I will die  
Secrets indeed.

 

Junior

 

Well you're a dumbass  
Love you of course.  
Even that long ago.  
Don't you die!

 

Bum  
in a weak voice

 

You're not lying?  
What do you love me?

 

Junior

 

My feelings  
Day by day  
Grew and strengthened.  
I love you.  
My cute bum

 

Kisses his bruised and bloodied lips

 

Bum

 

I see the light!  
Warm!  
And...  
I dissolve,  
Yes, and you...


	11. Chapter 11

Over a bunch of shining Golden haze. The heap is transformed into three-storey cottage in the style of a Swiss Chalet. The figures of the homeless and the youngest barely distinguishable. Then abruptly darkens.

 

The first voice

 

I died  
But I have risen.  
Who am I?

 

The second voice

 

And then I  
Who am I?

 

Once again the sun is shining

Instead of a bum sitting on the ground attractive brunette in a Golden lace underwear.

Brunette

 

Oops.  
I think  
PRINCESS!  
Then who I  
Fooling,  
What Prince am I?  
(inspects himself)  
Popa here.  
And chest here  
And between her legs  
Continuous grace  
I hope  
I'm not a guy!

 

Junior

 

Yay!  
I'm a guy!  
Thank God!  
And I remember,  
There's this cottage  
Was my once.  
So I'm a PRINCE!  
Plague!  
And who's that then?  
(looks at the brunette)  
Hmm.  
Remember  
It seems  
Pigs  
Or a kept woman.  
Ah! To hell with it!  
Come to me, my Princess!  
And we enjoy the process!

 

Brunette

 

And it's time.  
A bite,  
Cheers  
Until the morning  
We were going to kiss!  
YAY!!!

 

The END


End file.
